Everett Gage
| image = File:LANoire_everett_gage.jpg | imagewidth = 275px | gender = Male | location = Nunn Bush Shoes | status = Deceased | affiliation = Nunn Bush Shoes Clovis Galletta Edgar Kalou | birth = 1910 | weapon = Unarmed | actor = None }} is a Character featured in L.A. Noire. He was the owner of Nunn Bush Shoes and the boss of Clovis Galletta, who did business with Edgar Kalou, the owner of Hartfield's Jewelry Store. Gage was shot five times in the back in front of his store with a FN Browning 1922. The victim was found with a bank statement from the Bank of Arcadia in his suit jacket, being for his employee Ms. Galletta regarding her ownership of a pair of pearl earings that she was currently making payments on. Plot "Buyer Beware" While walking along the street in Los Angeles, Officer Cole Phelps is startled by five gunshots and hurries around the corner to find a huddled crowd. In the center is a body of man, bloodied and shot to death. And Phelps instructs everyone in the area to back up, giving him room. Moments later a patrolcar shows up with two officers, one of them being Cole's partner Ralph Dunn. Through Dunn's persuasian, he and the other officer hold off the crowd so that Phelps can do some investigative work of his own before the detectives arrive. Phelps begins to investigate the body, finding a letter in the man's suit jacket revealing a bank statement from the Bank of Arcadia to a "C. Galletta" for a pair of pearl earings retailed at $52.50. The paper goes on to detail her payments to several bank tellers, going on to total a list of 8 different payments with a remaining balance of $8.00 to be paid out on November 19, 1946. The earings have to be paid on or before January 7, 1947 otherwise it will be returned to stock. Phelps returns the letter to the man's jacket and investigates a nearby trashcan, locating a FN Browning 1922 in a nearby trashcan with the serial number 01138. Phelps then enters the store, Nunn Bush Shoes, where he runs into Clovis Galletta. Ms. Galletta instantly streams into a pile of tears, while being talked to by Phelps. Revealing the victim to be Everett Gage, her boss for the store. After telling a false story, Phelps gets the truth out of her. Apparently while she was browsing Jewelry at Hartfield's Jewelry Store, Mr. Gage burst in becoming angry with her, with the store owner, Edgar Kalou, entering the argument. Gage insulted the store's merchandise, calling it cheap, nickel-plated and made in Japan, then he brought Galletta back to the shoe store before he was shot and killed from behind. Galletta claims that it was Mr. Kalou that continued the shooting, with an angry expression on his face. Kalou tossed the weapon in a bin and walked away. With Galletta further revealing motive as Gage's intense hatred for the Jewish race, which Kalou happened to be from. After the witness statement, Cole drives to the nearby store to find Kalou, who stands behind his counter with a smug look on his face. The moment he's asked if his name is Edgar Kalou, he backs out and lies, telling the officers that he will go get him. Instead he makes a run for it and Phelps chases him down, pulling a gun and firing a shot in the air as warning to make him stop. Afterwards, Kalou is taken to the Wilshire Police Station for questioning. To which Phelps is set in charge of the interview. During the interrogation, Kalou constantly dodges questions implicating him. From the gun found in the trash bin, to a witness testimony, but as soon as Phelps brings up the subject of Kalou's race, he becomes infuriated. And uses that to get a solid confession that he was the one who killed Everett Gage. es:Everett Gage Category:Characters